


L’ogre, le dragon, le brigand

by Arakasi



Category: Smiley's People - John Le Carré
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des zones sombres dans l’esprit de Tatiana. Des gouffres bouillonnants où s’agitent des monstres aux formes insaisissables. Ils grondent, rugissent, s’entredévorent et se confondent dans un magma infâme et inintelligible. Des mondes s’écroulent et se reforment sans cesse. Un homme vocifère. Une femme – blonde, jeune, belle – hurle. Des déflagrations retentissent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’ogre, le dragon, le brigand

**Author's Note:**

> Pour info, cette fanfic se déroule dans les années 50 et comporte d’importants spoilers sur la seconde partie des « gens de Smiley ». Possibles prises de liberté avec le roman car ma lecture date un peu et que je n’ai pas tout relu pour l’occasion.

Il y a des zones sombres dans l’esprit de Tatiana.  
  
Des gouffres bouillonnants où s’agitent des monstres aux formes insaisissables. Ils grondent, rugissent, s’entredévorent et se confondent dans un magma infâme et inintelligible. Des mondes s’écroulent et se reforment sans cesse. Un homme vocifère. Une femme – blonde, jeune, belle – hurle. Des déflagrations retentissent.  
  
Quand elle n’avait que trois ans, Tatiana parlait parfois des zones sombres à l’éducateur chargé de lui rendre visite chaque semaine dans son orphelinat de Novossibirsk. Elle racontait ses rêves : les pénibles d’abord, ceux plein de rage, de cris et de détonations nocturnes ; puis les plus doux, les plus tendres, mais non moins déchirants. Dans ces derniers, Tatiana est en sécurité, elle est aimée, protégée et possède une chambre pour elle toute seule et pas un petit lit étroit dans un dortoir qu’elle doit partager avec une vingtaine d’autres fillettes abandonnées.  
  
Mais Tatiana a vite compris quelque chose. Les zones sombres sont un territoire tabou. Quand elle les a mentionnées pour la première fois, le visage du camarade Dimitri Ivanovic s’est immédiatement fermé. Les lèvres pincées, il s’est penché par dessus la petite table qui le séparait de la fillette.  _« Tu imagines »_ lui a-t-il dit. Puis :  _« Tu dois oublier »_. Tatiana lui a demandé pourquoi elle devait oublier quelque chose qu’elle n’avait fait qu’imaginer, mais la remarque n’a fait qu’accroître l’agacement de l’éducateur.  
  
« Tu es une petite fille difficile » a-t-il maugréé.  
  
Tatiana ne voulait pas être une petite fille difficile. Elle voulait être une petite fille aimée, protégée et posséder à nouveau sa propre chambre. C’est pour cela qu’après quelques séances de sage silence, elle a de nouveau parlé des rêves. Puis la semaine suivante et toutes celles qui ont suivi, avec l’obstination candide des jeunes enfants, jusqu’à que le camarade Dimitri Ivanovic se mette finalement en colère. Jetant ses notes à bas de la table, il s’est mis à crier, à tempêter et dans cette explosion de colère inattendue, la fillette a décelé pour la première fois un soupçon de frayeur…  
  
Ulcéré et tremblant, il a levé la main sur elle. Il a paru un instant sur le point de la frapper mais ne l’a pas fait. Personne ne frappe jamais Tatiana. Le personnel de l’orphelinat n’est pourtant pas avare de gifles et de coups de baguette vis-à-vis de ses autres petites locataires, mais Tatiana peut mordre, griffer et voler en toute impunité, nul n’ose jamais ne serait-ce qu’ébouriffer ses cheveux.  
  
Le camarade Dimitri Ivanovic n’a pas fait exception à la règle. Il s’est figé, haletant, le visage soudain blafard comme celui d’un homme brusquement dégrisé. Puis, sans un mot supplémentaire, il a rassemblé ses notes et a quitté hâtivement la salle, laissant la fillette décontenancée et recroquevillée sur sa chaise.  
  
Le camarade Dimitri Ivanovic n’est jamais revenu à l’orphelinat.  
  
La semaine suivante, un autre homme s’est présenté à sa place, grand, chauve et maigre. Tatiana n’aimait pas beaucoup le camarade Dimitri Ivanovic, mais elle s’est immédiatement prise d’antipathie pour son successeur. C’était également une petite fille à l’esprit déjà très vif, aussi s’est-elle bien gardée de raconter ses rêves à ce nouveau visiteur. Pendant les mois suivants, elle s’est montrée silencieuse, renfermée ; si silencieuse et renfermée, d’ailleurs, que le nouvel éducateur n’a pas tardé à en prendre ombrage. Un soir, alors qu’elle regagnait son dortoir, Tatiana l’a entendu déclarer à une membre de centre que cette gamine était de toute évidence  _« stupide »,_  voire  _« attardée »._  Tatiana n’en a pas été effrayée. L’irritation vaut mieux que la frayeur. Les zones sombres font peur.  
  
Tatiana n’a plus jamais parlé des zones sombres.  
  
…  
  
Les années sont passées et Tatiana a huit ans.  
  
Elle a changé d’orphelinat à plusieurs reprises sans jamais quitter Novossibirsk. Les éducateurs se sont également succédés auprès d’elle, aucun ne restant en poste plus de quelques mois. Des hommes aux physiques divers – des gros et des maigres, des grands et des petits, des chauves et des barbus – mais avec tous en commun les mêmes costumes gris et mornes, les mêmes visages moroses et les mêmes yeux irrités et apeurés.  
  
Ils parlent tous beaucoup, mais Tatiana a appris à ne pas les écouter et à ne pas répondre, sauf quand un petit diable vient se poser sur son épaule. Le petit diable est tout maigrelet avec d’immenses yeux jaunes et de longues mains rouges aux phalanges monstrueusement proéminentes et la fillette est la seule à le voir. Il se pose sur son épaule et lui saisit l’oreille entre deux griffes acérées. Il y murmure des choses, des choses interdites, des choses taboues, des choses que Tatiana ne peut en aucun cas répéter à qui que ce soit. Mais le diablotin se fait insistant et pour le contenter sans effrayer ses visiteurs, la petite fille brode des histoires. Pas des histoires vraies, oh non, mais des contes étranges et emberlificotés sortis tout droit de ses rêveries solitaires. On y croise des créatures aux corps grotesques et difformes, des fillettes perdues, des petits démons aux yeux jaunes, des ogres, des dragons, des brigands…  
  
Calfeutrée derrière sa muraille de fables, Tatiana s’amuse alors en secret de la perplexité et de la naïveté de ses interlocuteurs. Il y a tant de choses qu’elle sait et qu’elle ne leur dit pas, tant de secrets qu’ils ne soupçonnent même pas. Un en particulier, mais celui-ci est si précieux, si bien dissimulé que même le petit diable ne pourrait le lui arracher de ses pattes griffues.  
  
Certains jours, une voiture grise attend Tatiana sur le chemin de l’école.  
  
Elle n’a rien de bien remarquable, cette voiture, rien qui la distingue des centaines d’autres automobiles qui roulent chaque jour dans les rues de Novossibirsk. Sa carrosserie est d’un gris mat et blanchi par les intempéries, ses fenêtres sont sales et ses pneus usés. Derrière la vitre, le conducteur n’est qu’une ombre, une masse floue, plus spectrale qu’humaine.  
  
La voiture vient parfois le matin, parfois l’après-midi. Parfois le lundi, parfois le vendredi, parfois le jeudi. Tatiana a cessé depuis longtemps de prédire ses apparitions, mais pas un jour ne s’écoule sans qu’elle ouvre l’œil en quittant l’orphelinat, entourée d’un essaim bruyant et piaillant de petites camarades. Laissant les autres fillettes se poursuivre en riant sur le chemin de l’école, elle ralentit le pas. Elle marche les paupières mi-closes, attentive à ne pas montrer le moindre mouvement de surprise quand la voiture surgira d’un carrefour à sa hauteur. C’est un jeu. Un jeu entre Tatiana et l’invisible conducteur. Tu me vois, je ne te vois pas. Tu ne me vois pas, je te vois. C’est un jeu et la fillette sait que si elle en brise les règles, conducteur et voiture s’évanouiront comme par enchantement. Reviendront-ils ? Tatiana n’en sait rien, mais elle tient trop à ce secret, à cette petite tranche d’obscurité partagée, pour tenter le sort.  
  
Jusqu’au jour où tout change.  
  
Jusqu’au jour où, émergeant d’une ruelle, Tatiana découvre la voiture garée le long du caniveau. Sa portière gauche est ouverte et le conducteur se tient debout sur le trottoir, le bas du dos appuyé contre la carrosserie. Il a les yeux baissés, concentrés sur la cigarette qui brûle entre ses mains jointes et la petite fille ne voit de son visage qu’un front mat et ridé, couronné par une courte frange de cheveux gris. L’air est glacé – un temps froid et humide de novembre – et de la buée s’échappe de ses narines à chaque expiration, se mêlant à la fumée grise du tabac. Tatiana marche toujours. Elle est à vingt mètres, dix, puis cinq. La fillette et l’homme sont maintenant côte à côte, séparés par seulement par quelques pas, mais le conducteur ne semble pas la remarquer.  
  
C’est sans compter le petit diable qui choisit cet instant pour se manifester. Surgissant de nul part, il atterrit sur l’épaule de Tatiana et lui saisit l’oreille de ses griffes…  
  
« Tu m’accompagnes à l’école ? » demande-t-elle.  
  
L’homme se redresse dans un sursaut. Il a les yeux bruns, étonnamment expressifs dans un visage taillé au rasoir, et ces yeux regardent Tatiana avec plus de terreur que la petite fille n’en a jamais vue sur le visage d’un adulte, même sur celui du camarade Dimitri Ivanovic.  
  
Un instant, il semble sur le point de parler, mais ses lèvres restent crispées et immobiles. La cigarette frissonne dans sa mains gantée et des braises rougeoyantes s’en échappent pour venir s’accrocher aux franges du manteau de Tatiana. Il n’accepte pas, mais ne refuse pas non plus. Prenant son silence pour un assentiment, la fillette tourne les talons et s’éloigne d’un pas vif. Elle ne doute pas qu’il la suivra. Comment pourrait-il ne pas la suivre ?  
  
Il la suit.  
  
L’enfant marche devant. L’homme reste quelques pas en arrière. Tatiana ne tend pas la main pour prendre la sienne, car elle n’est pas une de ces petites filles qui ont besoin de prendre les adultes par la main. Et, de toutes façons, l’homme n’est pas de ceux dont on prend la main.  
  
Pendant les premiers mètres, ils marchent en silence, sans se regarder l’un l’autre, comme deux étrangers partageant la même destination. Autour d’eux, la rue est vide. Pas une automobile en vue. Pas un son de klaxon ou de moteur. Les graviers crissent sous les semelles de l’adulte et Tatiana n’a pas besoin de le dévisager pour sentir son trouble et sa tension. Elle-même marche d’un pied aérien, élastique et, à chaque nouvelle enjambée, l’invisible diablotin sur son épaule tressaute et se tortille.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la fillette se met à parler.  
  
« Mon père est un ogre. » commence-t-elle. « Il vit dans une caverne obscure tout au fond des bois gelés. Il n’en sort qu’à la nuit pour se nourrir. Il dévore tout, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les lapins, les oiseaux. Il dévore même les loups et les ours. Tout le monde le craint dans la forêt. Et la nuit, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les lapins, les oiseaux, les loups et les ours n’osent plus se promener. Ils se cachent, ils tremblent, ils pleurent. »  
  
Le pas de l’homme s’est ralenti. Il traîne les talons. Tatiana ne se retourne pas. Les yeux braqués devant elle, elle continue.  
  
« Mon père est un dragon. Perché en haut de sa montagne, il déploie ses ailes, plonge, vole et crache du feu. Partout où il passe, les maisons sont réduites en cendres, les villes rasées, les forêts incendiées. Tout brûle. Tout meurt. Ce qu’il ne détruit pas, il le vole pour le ramener dans sa tanière où lui seul peut pénétrer. »  
  
L’adulte respire bruyamment maintenant, un souffle rauque et creux, comme si chaque inspiration et chaque expiration lui coutait soudain un effort inimaginable. Tatiana marche toujours et sa voix est légère, légère comme un vol de papillon, légère comme celle d’un enfant entonnant un cantique.  
  
Elle chantonne :  
  
« Mon père est un brigand. Un jour de colère, il a pris un couteau, a poignardé ma mère et l’a jetée d’une falaise. »  
  
L’homme s’est arrêté.  
  
Tatiana s’immobilise à son tour et lui fait face. Qu’il est pâle soudain ! Son visage hâlé a pris la même teinte grisâtre que la toile de son manteau. Ses longues mains maigres tremblent comme celles d’un vieillard. Dans ses yeux, défile un capharnaüm d’émotions douloureuses. Peur, chagrin, souffrance. Comme il semble vieux ! Comme il semble seul et triste ! Si vieux, si seul, si triste que, pendant un instant, Tatiana le prend en pitié et est presque tentée de le réconforter, de lui dire qu’elle lui pardonne, qu’elle ne lui en veut pas…  
  
Mais ce serait un mensonge.  
  
Elle lui en veut. Elle lui en veut terriblement. Elle lui en veut pour les années passées à l’orphelinat, les nuits à vingt dans une même chambre, la soupe infecte du réfectoire, les interminables séances de rééducation. Elle lui en veut pour les cauchemars, les cris dans l’obscurité, les monstres aux crocs de ténèbres qui hantent son sommeil. Mais elle lui en veut surtout pour l’amour disparu, la tendresse évanouie et pour le fantôme d’une jeune femme blonde dont elle ne parvient plus à se remémorer les traits.  
  
Elle ne lui pardonnera pas.  
  
Alors Tatiana lui sourit avec toute la candeur, toute la cruauté de ses huit ans.  
  
« À bientôt ! » dit-t-elle.  
  
L’homme ne répond pas. Il la contemple avec des yeux de noyé. La fillette s’en va, le laissant seul sur le trottoir, semblable à un naufragé sur son rocher. Elle marche jusqu’au coin de la rue sans se retourner, sachant qu’au moment où elle glissera un regard au dessus de son épaule, l’adulte aura disparu et qu’il ne réapparaîtra ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni la semaine suivante, ni peut-être celles à venir. Elle ne s’en inquiète pas. Tôt ou tard, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, il reviendra, elle en est certaine.  
  
Arrivée à l’extrémité du trottoir, Tatiana tourne la tête. L’homme est parti.  
  
Accroché à son manteau, le petit diable sautille et ricane à en perdre le souffle.  
  
…  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Tatiana mord la petite Sofia.  
  
Elle la mord jusqu’au sang, laissant sur le poignet de sa camarade de classe une double rangée d’entailles rouges. Ses yeux bleus exorbités comme ceux d’un crapaud, la petite fille rousse fond en larmes. Indignée, l’institutrice jaillit de derrière son pupitre, sa règle de fer blanc à la main. Elle se précipite vers Tatiana, mais s’immobilise soudain, figée comme un troll de conte de fée au lever du jour.  
  
La fillette la regarde, puis éclate de rire. L’institutrice rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et la règle oscille dans sa main crispée, mais elle ne la frappe pas. Personne ne frappe jamais Tatiana. Personne n’oserait.  
  
Tapi dans sa grotte au cœur des forêts, l’ogre, le dragon, le brigand veille sur elle.


End file.
